


love confession gone wrong

by noturssis



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Cody Ko, Bisexual Noel Miller, Cody Ko - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Like, M/M, bro lowkey angst, cody is a soft little emotional baby, i couldn’t help myself!, i forgot how to tag it’s been a while, noel is a hard ass baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: or gone right? depends on how you look at it :)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	love confession gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. to celebrate winter break i wanted to drop this little tiny bby fic. now, i respect noel and cody’s friendship and relationships. this doesn’t reflect anything that happens in real life, all just fiction i swear😳

“Damn it! Why did I do that?” Noel exclaimed in anger. Cody felt his bottom lip begin to quiver and god he was so stupid. So very stupid. Did he really think that someone as amazing as Noel had feelings for him? Absolutely———

“Why Cody? Please tell me why.” he pleaded, looking almost torn. Before he could respond, Noel ran a hand down his face.

“I mean, hell ya, I loved it because i like you. Like, i really really do! But...why would you kiss me back?” he asked in a low tone.  
Noel looked hysterical as he paced around his darkly lit dorm room.  
Cody sat quietly, his arms placed dumbly in his lap as he tried to mull over his own thoughts. He didn’t really understand what Noel was saying...

So, he liked him, but didn’t want to kiss?

“So...are you like ace?” he asked looking up at Noel. Noel let out a shriek, tripping over his own feet and landing on the floor with a thud.

“Ace? Me? Nope. Trust me, everything i associated doing with you is anything but ace like.” he muttered. Cody felt a surge in his chest as his face turned bright red.

He let out another groan before awkwardly crossing his legs together.

“Uhm, so you like me but don’t want to kiss me?” Cody asked because he was honestly so very lost and all he wanted was to his be underneath his covers and listen to music but here he was—-

Cody chewed his lip as noel was silent.  
“No...I do want to kiss you. But i’m afraid that i’ll get too.. attached? I don’t know. And then you’ll leave? And it’s super irrational and I-“ he rambled but before he could finish Cody was already in front of him and gently cupped his jaw.

“And where would i go?” he asked softly, leaning a bit on his knees. It was a little uncomfortable but Noel didn’t seem to mind.  
Noel looked up at him , his lips pursed, eyes squinting. He looks a little vulnerable, and that shocked Cody to the core.

Noel leaned foreword and let their lips meet in a slow movement. Cody let out a small sigh as their lips began to move together. Noel’s warm hands fell to his thigh, but he didn’t go any further. Cody wanted to breathe him all in.

He pulled back a bit, and watched Noel’s eyes flutter open.  
They were both on the floor and it was so strange and cody felt like he was on cloud nine.

If that was a thing anyways. 

“Noel, I...” he started before she would lose his silver of courage. Noel quickly shot back stopping him by putting a hand on his mouth. His eyebrows raised in shock.  
“Please don’t... I might not say it back I think, I think i want to be sure.” he said sighing as his face fell.

Of course. Of fucking course.

The one time he decided to let go of his feelings, they aren’t recuperated. Cody wasn’t mad. No just disappointed that he couldn’t say it back. He didn’t blame him though not everyone was so quickly attached.

Cody subtly tried to blink away oncoming tears but it didn’t work because Noel was very observant.  
“No please don’t cry. I’m sorry.” he faltered, holding Cody’s hands to his chest. Cody lightly sniffled ,looking upwards. 

“I’m not..crying. And don’t say sorry. It’s not your fault.” he said smiling. Noel gripped more tightly onto him, before pressing a soft and tender kiss to his forehead.  
“I like you a lot Cody.” Cody let out a laugh, as Noel grinned.  
“I like you too idiot.” he replied flicking him. Noel let out a laugh before sitting up and pulling Cody with him. Cody brushes off his jeans and watched noel come over and hug him tightly.

cody was so happy that verything hadn’t changed the dynamic between them. Noel was still his best friend no matter what.  
Now..maybe they just kissed. And held hands . 

Cody’s not sure yet.  
“C’Mon, let’s eat.” Noel said grabbing his hand and leading him out the dorm.

Well, he guess they do that now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. and yes the rumors are true. i am ignoring my other fic...why? because i can’t think of a way to end it . but if you have any plot ideas, i say you hmu *wink wink*


End file.
